Where Do Babies Come From?
by Pokapi
Summary: It was just a typical day where Len just happened to be bored. That day, however, he went on a quest to learn where babies really do come from. Though, that may be a little harder than he thought...
1. Kaito's Idea

_The sound of trickling water filled the room. A relaxing feeling washed over Kaito Shion's body. Lifting a spoon to his mouth he took a bite into his vanilla ice cream. Yes, it was that time of the week: __Enjoy Ice Cream Day. __Suddenly, the door to his room flew open. Standing on the other side was a boy with blonde hair._

"_Kaito! I'm bored!" He wined._

_An annoyed and angered vain emerged on the blue boy's forehead. "Go away, Len."_

"_But I need something to-" Len was cut off._

"_I don't care!"_

_The blonde pouted. "What can I do?"_

_Taking another bite of ice cream, Kaito replied "Go find out where babies come from or something!"_

**And this is where our story begins…**


	2. Rin's Answer

With a notepad in hand, Len opened the door to his bedroom. Inside was his twin sister, sitting on the bed and eating oranges. A pile of orange peelings were to her left.

"Rin," he started, "Do you know where babies come from?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Len! Even idiots know that babies come out the butt!"

Tilting his head to the side, Len put on a confused look. "They do?"

"Yup!" Rin nodded. "You came out of a butt when you were born! You can even ask Miku."


	3. Miku's Answer

Quickly, the blonde boy ran to the kitchen, only to see Miku frying a batch of leeks. Bracing himself, Len asked his question. "Miku, do babies come out the butt?"

Instantly, the tealette dropped her spatula. With an angry look, she whipped around. "What kind of dimwit thinks that babies come from the butt?" She yelled.

Fear shot through Len's spine as he stepped back. "Rin did!" He confessed.

"Well she's _way _to prepubescent, don't believe her. Girls pee out the babies, and then they are washed in disinfectant water to remove the urine!"

"Really?"

"Duh! If you don't believe me, go ask Gumi." Miku suggested.


	4. Gumi's Answer

With a swift hand, Gumi grabbed Len and flipped him over her head. Then the realization hit her: That was Len! She gasped, and helped him up. "Len! Don't walk in while I'm practicing karate!"

"Sorry…" Len groaned as he rubbed his head. "Hey, Gumi, do you know where babies come from?"

A sneaky idea popped into her head. "If I tell you, will you forgive me for hurting you?"

Of course, that idea was only sneaky in her head. After nodding Len nodded 6 times, Gumi pressed her hand to his ear.

"When the baby is ready to come out, the doctor has to cut it out of a girl's boobies." She confessed.

"Seriously?"

The green haired girl gave him a look. "Why do you think Meiko and Haku have such large chests? I swear, those perverts who own our programs… But anyway, if you don't think I'm right, you can ask Sweet Ann."


	5. Sweet Ann's Answer

After opening a giant safe, 13 doors wooden doors, and unlocking 29 locked metal doors, Len had reached the room of Sweet Ann. The tall, curly blonde haired girl looked up from her plate of fried chicken. "What do you want?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Uhm… Gumi said that babies get cut out from a girl's boobies." Len said.

Sweet Ann quickly dropped her meat and swallowed. "Oh, she's _way _too innocent to know what actually happens."

His curiosity level increased. "What actually happens?"

"Well, first the woman's eyeball gets taken out of her head. Then the surgeon sticks his hand down her socket and pulls out the little bundle of joy." She explained with a dream look on her face.

Len looked terrible. "D-does that actually h-happen?"

"Of course it does! You can even ask SF-A2 Miki! She has an infinite capacity of knowledge, you know." Sweet Ann added.


	6. Miki's Answer

Cautiously, Len journeyed into Miki's room. It was just that robots freaked him out. Meanwhile, Miki was plugged into an outlet to charge her batteries. The only way to wake her up was to unplug her. That was the scariest part.

Quickly, Len pulled out the plug. The red heads eyes instantly flashed open and she started to move. A scream of fear spread throughout the whole room.

"Jeez, Len, what is it? I'm still tired." She said, rubbing her eyes. "You're not still afraid of me, are you?"

Shaking his head back and forth Len denied the truth. "No! No! No! Why would I ever be afraid of such a lovely piece of machinery like you! Please don't kill me!"

Miki sighed. "What do you want?"

"I j-j-j-just wanted to kn-kn-know where b-b-babies come fr-fr-from!" Len sputtered.

A beautiful smile spread across her lips. "The mother ship."

"The mother ship?"

Miki slowly nodded to add affect. "The mother ship creates the young, and drops them off to lucky parents."

"But Sweet Ann said they came out the eyeb-" He was cut off.

"And she also said I have an infinite capacity of knowledge, right? Trust me, they come from the mother ship. Ask Yuki, she'll tell you the same thing."


	7. Yuki's Answer

Len ran to Yuki's bedroom as if it were for dear life. The innocent young girl turned to face the blonde in her room.

"Hi Len!" She giggled. "What's up?"

How was he supposed to ask this little kid where babies came from? It would just be cruel. With a sigh, Len asked "Yuki, do you know where babies come from?"

"Of course I do! They come out the bellybutton!" She exclaimed. "You're tummy says 'Aww!' and then the cute, little baby jumps out."

That could possibly be the most adorable answer Len had gotten all day. "Really?"

The black haired school girl nodded her head. "Uh-huh! Lily told me so! You should go ask her!"


	8. Lily's Answer

Continuing in his search, Len walked up 73 flights of stairs to reach Lily's room. Was it weird that she was hunched over a pile of pure sugar candy? Whatever, that wasn't the point.

"Hey, Lily, does the baby come out of the bellybutton?" The boy asked.

An angry glare grew on Lily's eyes. "Of course not!" She said with a mouth full of cherry candy. "Babies are evil, of course! So that has to mean that they come from the potato sauce, of course!"

"The potato sauce?"

"Do you think potato sauce is sweet? No! So do you think babies are sweet? No! Now go away!" The idiotic girl ordered.


	9. Luka's Answer

With a very depressed sigh, Len slumped on the couch. _Would he ever learn where babies came from? _Not with these girls, he wouldn't. A woman with pink hair and large chests walked into the room. With a concern look on her face, she asked "Len, why so glum?"

"Luka, do you have any idea where babies come from?" Len asked desperately.

An amused smile spread across her lips. "Well, Len, when men have nosebleeds, the baby just flows right out with the blood."

His eyes widened. "That can't possibly be true!"

"Yes it is." Luka replied as she nodded her head. "I think Gakupo's had about 57 babies from all the porn he's watched."

Len had an amazed look spread across his face. "That's why he goes to the hospital so much?" Luka nodded once more. "Wow."

**The End**


End file.
